


Christmas Morning

by MyWitch



Series: 25 Days of Drawing - 2016 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Severus finally gets what he's always wanted for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).




End file.
